The year that would never end
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The sequel to The O.C: Revelations. Ryan & Summer try to fill up the empty holes in their lives. Marissa & Seth try tomake the best of the situation that they have been put in. If you have not read the other story this might be pretty confusing. So you sh
1. Chapter 1

The truth, and nothing but the truth.

Its been months since the birth of Ryan, and Summer's kids Michael, and John Atwood.

It was hot day in August, and Summer was dreaming of Seth Cohen the love of her life.

Suddenly a loud cry could be heard coming from across the room, and Summer dream came to the end. Summer got out of the bed, and went to tend the new loves of her life.

She often wondered what life would have been is she had told Seth the truth, and never

cheated on him with his best friend. She knew that she hurt many people with that one action. She hurt her best friend Marissa by dating Ryan, and by having his kids. "Way to go wonder whore" she thought, and then suddenly she though about her christmakah gift

to Seth. "Christmaskah "she thought the holiday day Seth Cohen created when he much younger. She thought about the time she dressed up as Wonder Woman for Seth. She laughed when it suddenly came back to her that's were she came up with Wonder Whore.

Ryan Atwood the father of her children walked into Summer's mansion, and quickly joined his new family.

The next chapter will be much longer I promise, and will be action packed. Please review it so I can continue.


	2. Chapter 2

The drama never ends

_(Marissa Cooper always thought that one day a knight in shining armor would _

_rescue her. "What a fool I have become "she thought as she lay in bed waiting_

_for a miracle. The phone suddenly started to ring, and it woke her up from her day_

_dream. A man walked into her room, kissed her and handed her the phone. _

"_It's for you" he said she smiled at him as he left the room. "Hello" she said, but _

_her glowing face soon was replaced by complete fear, and for the first in her life Marissa _

_Cooper was alone. Marissa hung up the phone, and ran out the room hoping that_

_some how this could all be a dream. She ran down the stairs only to find the man_

_that she lived with knocked unconscious on the floor. She ran to him, and in a fit_

_of fury started shaking him hoping he wake up, but he was out. "Marissa" a voice_

_called out to her, and she ran out the house that she now called home. She wanted_

_more then anything to be with her partner, but she had to save her life. "Marissa_

_where are you?" the voice continued to call out to her. She decided to continue_

_running, but when she turned around the man that she feared was in her face. _

_He grabbed her, and struggled to pull her back into the dark house and locked _

_the doors. Marissa looked at him, and she could not believe this was happening_

_to her. "Whose this Marissa?" he asked her, "he's a friend" she said avoiding the_

_question all together. "Why does he live with you?" he continued on hoping to_

_get her to answer his questions. He grabbed the boy his shirt, and pull him up to_

_point his gun at his head. "No, leave him alone" Marissa shouted at him hoping to _

_get him to drop her friend. "Marissa, your testing my patience " he said to her,_

_but she continued to stay silent she must be strong no matter what. The man threw_

_him back to the floor, and shot him in the head his laughter echoed through out the_

_house. "Now, its you and me" he said holding his hand out for her to pull herself _

_onto. It was funny how things always seemed to go wrong for Marissa. Also how _

_it always seemed to manage to break her and Ryan up. Yet Ryan was always _

_coming back to her, and saving her from whatever danger she finds herself in._

_This time was different though, and she hoped that she could live through this._

_For the first time in her life though she was stronger then before, and was proud_

_to state it. "Marissa are you okay?" a familiar voice was calling out for her. "Did _

_you call him?" he asked. "No, he didn't stop this Olive, stop it" Marissa shout _

_out. He smacked her hard so much that the tears came flowing down, and Oliver_

_realized what he was doing. He quickly knelt down to Marissa, and ran his _

_fingers through her hair. The other man came running in he grabbed the gun from_

_Oliver, and pointed it to him. "Get away from Marissa" he yelled Oliver was quick _

_to obey as he walked over to the wall. Marissa ran to the other man she was _

_fighting back her tears. The man her shining knight in armor was Ryan Atwood._ )

Marissa Cooper woke up to find the new man of her life giving her a concerned

Look. "Marissa are you okay?" he asked her, because for the whole week she was

having nightmares. "It was, it was awful" she said, and with that he ended the

conversation. He hated the fact she woke up so scared, and alone today on her

birthday of all days. He pulled her into a hug, and held her for the next hour never

letting go. She finally calmed down, and pulled herself away from him he wiped

away her tears. He handed a long black box with a gold bow on it a smile crept

over her face. "Happy birthday Marissa Cooper" he said.

That's it for now, please review it, and the next chap will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fallen for you _

_Ryan's P.O.V_

_What I did was_

_Wrong, and I can_

_never beForgiven. _

_I know you hate me._

_Yet you pretend like it never_

_Happened ._

_Yet from time to time we dwell on the past_

_Things from yesterday, and I'm sorry._

_She's an angel fallen from heaven. _

_She' perfection, the sun in my dim life._

_Maybe she was right maybe I did not understand_

_Her. _

_Anyway its to late Summer and I have ruined our lives._

_Marissa has Seth, and Summer has me that's all because_

_we could not appreciate them enough._

_I hate to admit it, but maybe I'm the crazy one here._

_Marissa Cooper the angel that brightens up my life._

_I watched her walk away from me, now she is another_

_mans hands. I wonder how Summers dealing with_

_this. I admire her strength she had through out this_

_entire thing. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like_

_if Summer had not come to me._

_Sometimes I think that maybe that would have been_

_the first year things go right. The first year that we could be_

_in love without someone breaking us up._

_Summer told me once that Zach called her and Seth the perfect_

_couple. Maybe that's what we are the type of couple that never_

_really breaks up. The type that always manage away to regroup _

_and come back strong._

_You want the honest truth Marissa Cooper I've never stop loving_

_you. _

At this point Ryan, and Summer stepped out of the limo, and walked into the Cohen house. It felt good to be back they have been away at college for a year, Summer so how nervous Ryan was. "Chino, don't worry everything will be fine" Summer said Ryan felt good hearing the old Summer emerge out of her shell. "Besides Ryan, I miss Seth so we have to brave for each other" she said as they entered the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

It's never been the same

Seth's P.O.V

Hey, Ryan

It's never been

the same. Since the

day I walked in on you

two.

Seth was in a happy mood today he had Marissa by his side nothing good go wrong. That was until he Summer his happy

espression was now of complete disgust. He hated to leave

Marissa alone, but he had to get some fresh air.

Now I see why Marissa is

so scared. I know her life is

filled with drama .How can you

blame her she was doomed from

the start. With a mother like Julie

I would be going crazy as well.

I'm not going to lie her chances of making through without you slim. Seth's thought kept crowding his mind he finally got

to the back of the house. He saw Ryan. and all his hopes were crushed what he wanted he can never truly have.

Oliver, Dj, Johnny, and even you.

How do you think she felt when

Theresa got pregnant. Her world fell

apart, and now you take her for granted.

She needed you during a time of great need,

but yet all you could say is go back to sleep.

She is angel that has fallen down from the

Sky. Now she is all I have to keep me alive.

He walked over to me, and stared straight into my eyes I was shocked to see him cry. Kid Chino crying, it was like Ryan

was not Ryan anymore.

"You know Summer loves you" he said, and Seth could not say what Seth really wanted to say. Seth pulled him into a

hug, and for the first time in a year Ryan was at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling is the hardest part

Ryan always wished he could be more like Seth, and he wished that he could convey all of his feelings to Seth. He wished that at this moment he could ask Seth what to do. He could see that Seth Cohen changed the only question was it for the better or the worse. He was dressed to kill, and he looked like he knew it. Ryan could not help, but notice how distant he was almost to the point he was scared. He was about to say something when someone

put their hand on his shoulder. It was Summer she looked like an angel, she was the beautiful person in the world.

Sorry its short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not in love with you

Seth would give anything to forget about how he felt about Summer, and what

she meant to him. He wanted to hug her, and tell her how much he missed her

over the last couple of months.(Stay strong Seth don't give into them) Seth

thought to himself as he stared at Summer. "So, Cohen I mean Seth how have

you been?" Summer said determined to get Seth's full attention. "I'm doing great,

yeah great." he said hoping that the time would fly. "Seth, we can't avoid this

situation any longer" Ryan finally blurted out. "What situation Ryan?" Seth asked

hoping to avoid the inevitable predicament. "Come on Seth we all know what

happened" Ryan said starting to get angry. "Don't give me that attitude Ryan"

Seth yelled back at him, and the Seth Cohen that new was gone. "I can't tell you

How may times I have to put my problems aside to comfort Marissa" Seth

Continued. Seth walked past them in a fit of fury, but Ryan grabbed him hand,

and pulled him back. Summer turned around to face Seth she couldn't hide her

feelings anymore her tears came falling down her face. She kissed Seth for the

first time since well the broke up, more like since she destroyed their relationship.

She would always love Ryan, but as a good friend who is always their for her. Marissa

hated the fact that she was still a little shaken from the dream, but also because

she has to see Ryan/Summer again. "It was never supposed to be this way" she

thought, but her thoughts were soon but aside when Ryan was in her sight. She

never dreamed that it would happen this way that Ryan Atwood would be the

man that she hated to face again. Ryan longed for this moment for such a long

time should he kiss, or talk to her was all that ran through his head. His lips gently

pressed hers, and even though Marissa wanted to fight it she just couldn't "What

are we going to do?" Marissa asked.

To be continued, please review it.


	7. Chapter 7

Pool house blues

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer walked into the pool house hoping for a

miracle. Ryan knew Seth, and Marissa should know the truth even if it would hurt

Summer to no end. "Guys, Summer and I have something to tell you" Ryan said

Seth was about to get up, and leave when he felt a hand hold him back he turned

around to see Marissa looking at him. He sat back down, and tended to her face

brushing her hair to the side, and wiping her tears. This was Ryan snapped "Summer,

didn't want to tell you the real reason why her mother left" he said. Seth turned

to see Summer looking at him he wanted to comfort her. "Summer, you found this

out and tell Ryan not me" Seth questioned her with every intention of getting an

answer. " If you had told Marissa I would have understand, she is your best friend.

Seth said. Summer handed Seth a letter that she had a planned to give to him before

he left. Summer walked out of the pool house, and went back to her new home.

Ryan was lost for words, Marissa just stared at him, and Seth opened up the letter

to read it. "So you used Summer huh Ryan?" Marissa asked one hand on the door

knob. "Marissa, I just couldn't take it anymore" Ryan said, "I felt like I was never

good enough for you especially after Johnny died. Marissa froze that name it haunted

her so much, and now he had to bring it up. Seth dropped the note, and comforted

Marissa he knew how this would end, but he had to go see Summer. He told

Marissa to be strong as he left he gave Ryan a death glare. Ryan knew that his

friendship with Seth has been totally destroyed, but he knew that Marissa was

still here. Ryan pressed his lips softly onto hers he told everything that happened

with him, and Summer. Marissa told him that she wanted to be with him, but that

it was impossible because she would only ruin it for them. Ryan, and Marissa

talked, and soon Marissa was safely in his arms where she belonged.

Next chapter Seth, and Summer struggle to find themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

"The day they will never forget"

It was 9:00 pm in Newport beach, California, and the raining pouring down.

Summer was lying in bed with Princess Sparkle in her hand, and trying to hold back

the tears that were forming in her eyes. Summer jumped when she heard the sound someone knocking at her bedroom door. "Who is it? She asked not expecting the voice

that replied back, "Its me, who else were you expecting?" Seth asked jokingly. Summer opened the door, and pulled Seth into her room with all of her strength, and pushed him to the wall. She wanted to make it clear to him that she wanted his full attention. "Seth

how can you joke at a time like this?" she asked him Seth just stared at her. She was

finally at the breaking point he wanted to be here for her, but how could he if she won't

tell him. "Seth, I'm sorry I'm scared okay" she said as she felt his arms wrap around her tight. "I need you, I was scared that you would hate me for the truth" Summer continued.

She showed him the letter that she found in her dads draw from her mother Seth hated to see her like this. Seth opened up the letter, and pulled out the letter that Summer was so scared to show him. As he read the letter he could see Summer falling apart piece by piece. He knew how much she loved her mother, and wanted to follow in her footsteps .

Now all that love she had for her mother was torn into pieces, and she could so nothing to repair them. Summer Roberts was always the strong one, the one to count on, but now everything is different. She needed someone to do all that, and more for her, and she found someone. Seth Cohen her lover, her friend, her support, and her knight in shining armor. Summer couldn't help, but giggle at the thought of Seth covered in armor with a sword in his hand. Seth looked at her puzzle, "Summer are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Summer calmed self down, and told Seth what she found to be so funny Seth stopped and thought about it for a while. "I would be a cute knight" he said to Summer she smiled at him, and they embraced each other. "Don't forget my noble steed Captain Oats" Seth joked. Seth stared at Summer for the longest time until Summer pulled him into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Truth Be Told

Marissa's pov: Sometimes the greatest moments in life happens when you least expect

them to. I never expected things to ever get this complicated, and I always hoped that

my luck would change. Ryan is here now so everything is okay right? She thought to herself as his lips connected with hers. How could she ever let him do that to her, How could he ever love Summer?. These were the questions that were popping up in her mind, and what about Seth. With in the last years she, and Seth have become each others support systems, now can they become friends.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa pulling her closer, and closer toward him. He never wanted to let her go especially not tonight when he planned on popping the big question. He kissed her again, and jumped out of bed as he headed to his closet to get dressed. Marissa looked dressed to kill so he came out wearing his best outfit, and led her into the yard. Marissa eyes lit up when she saw the candle lit dinner ready for them to enjoy. Ryan couldn't believe Sandy, and Kirsten agreed to let him, and Seth use the house for tonight. He handed Marissa a small black box with a red bow tied around it,

and he knelt down on his knees. He grabbed her hand, "Marissa I know what I did was wrong and I don't deserve you." he said . "I hope that you can forgive me" he continued on. Tears came flowing down Marissa's delicate face, and she smiled much to Ryan's surprise. Ryan smiled at her, "Marissa will you marry me?" he asked her sigh of relief

crept over his face. "Yes, Ryan" she screamed as she pulled up from the floor, and pressed her lips on his.

Summer was getting ready for her big date with Seth when her phone began to ring. Summer walked over to pick up the phone, "Hello?" she said obviously annoyed."Summer, its me" Marissa said, "Marissa, what's the matter?" Summer asked. "Well, Ryan asked me to marry him" Marissa said . Summer, and Marissa both screamed so loud that Ryan was covering his ears. Seth, came into the room wandering what the hell was wrong, by the time Seth reached the noise was gone. Summer walked over to Seth,and told him the news Seth smiled that Marissa could be happy again. After hearing the good news Seth could not take it anymore he told Summer to open up the present that

he bought her early in the day. Summer screamed when she realized that it was a wedding ring she kissed, and ran to call Marissa . Seth just shook his head, and waited for Summer to get off the phone. Summer finally walked back into the room, and suggested that stay in.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and the story which ended differently then I was planning. Please review , and tell me what you guys think of the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime in the near future Ryan, and Summer are ready to introduce the kids to Marissa, and Seth.

Summer tried to avoid introducing her kids to Seth for as long as possible. Seth had stay the night over, and they cought them kissing the next morning. Summer explained everything to them when she introduced him to them. They greeted him with a kick swift to the knee. Which caused Summer to go into a full rage black out. Ryan picked them up,

and made it very clear how much Marissa means to him. They were a little unsure how to greet Marissa before she intruduced herself to them. Ryan was to sure about all of his decisions in life but he felt this one was right. He told Marissa that he liked the idea of them moving to New York.

In flare of excitment her eyes met his eyes, and they kissed.

Last chapter, so what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Move to New York

It's the day after, and Ryan decided to treat Marissa to a special dinner. He left

The kids with Kirsten, and Sandy took Marissa out he had planned out everything

The perfect date. "Marissa you think that this can all work out" Ryan asked Marissa

Who looked amazing as always. She leaned forward, and kissed him her eyes never leaving his. "It will, it has to now you said you wanted to tell me something" she asked him.

"Well, Marissa I love you, and I think that we should move to New York right away" Ryan said. "Hold on" Marissa said, "Why are you talking like Seth" she asked him.

He pulled out his chair, and knelt down by Marissa "I love you Marissa, and I need you

please say yes" he said. Marissa knew something about Ryan Atwood had changed he's not the bad boy from before. Its almost like he switched places with Seth who also changed quite a bit. Marissa finally caved in she felt like it was time to move on even though it hurt so much. Its going to be hard living with Ryan even though she has forgiven him. When ever she saw those kids it would remind her of him the man that she loved. Whatever the future will bring Marissa cooper will be ready for it, because now she is strong enough to deal with things. That's one thing she should thank Seth for before they leave. Thank him for making her strong, and for helping her to come to her senses about her life.


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding of the year

The wedding turned out just how Summer wanted, and it seems Seth got hisjob in New York to pull of a huge wedding. You see Seth works a huge comic company in the morning, and at night he is a part time student. He never imagined at this point of his life that he would be married to Summer no less. Marissa watched as the happy couple arrived for their exclusive dinner party at the Cohens. Ryan could see Marissa was taking in everything, but she felt so out of place in fact so did Seth. "Marissa, is everything okay?" Ryan asked her, "Yeah, its just so weird being back" Marissa blurted out. Summer, and Seth approached them wondering if everything is okay. "Are you guys alright?" they both asked together, "Yeah were fine" Marissa said not wanting to ruin their special day. Marissa was happy for Seth, and for her best friend Summer the drama seemed to just go away. Marissa, and Ryan had to leave early so that they could get enough time to sleep before the flight to New York. That next day Marissa looked at the place she called home not to longer, and said her goodbyes. She was moving on to new experiences, and a new life she has wanted for so long.


End file.
